Cold Encounter
by IT Bluebead TI
Summary: One-shot. Christmas Eve... No one should be alone on a night like this. Especially not in the middle of a blizzard. Reds


"I'm going out!"  
>The door slammed shut, before she could hear the reply that's been shouted after her. She adjusted her woolen hat while her cherry pink eyes looked up at the grey clouds. Billions of little flakes fell down and a few hit her face. She smiled warmly, putting her arms around her, while skipping down the now white lawn. Leaving footprints behind in the freshly spread-out layer of snow, her heels made a clacking sound every time they crushed the little crystals on the cold, stone path, leading her out of the garden. Having come upon the footpath, Blossom looked amazed at the many white houses in their street, the cars that were more like big piles of snow, the gutters, filled to the brim with the white substance up until the point where their boarders could not be seen anymore. Only the light of the street lamps gave a little bit of a warm impression to the whole white scenery. On every roof of every house lied a thick pack of snow, like someone just spread out a white blanket over the world.<br>She let out a sigh, walking down her street. She loved walking through a snow blizzard. It didn't happen often and others would say she was crazy for loving the cold so much, but to her, it was the best feeling in the world. The feeling of being alone, not a single soul outside other than her, and yet never feeling completely alone because the movement the little snowflakes made was more evidence of life than any other thing in the world could ever be.

Soon enough, she reached the outskirts of town, the town she called home. She could only imagine how her sisters were sitting at home, on the couch, with a big cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes twinkled when she inwardly made a promise to herself having a cup of her own when she got back. Sinking deeper into the fuzzy collar of her light pink jacket, she shuddered when a freezing gust of wind hit her in the face. By now, she had reached the meadows located in between the forest and the last boarder of neighborhoods, surrounding the city of Townsville. The cracking of her footsteps in the snow filled the air while flakes kept falling down. The wind tugged at her jacket, making her long, orange hair flow gracefully behind her.

Suddenly, there was other cracking. She looked up, her hands still in front of her mouth from blowing into them, and peered through the snowstorm. The features of another human suddenly emerged out of nowhere. She placed her feet together, standing still, hands placed on the collar of her jacket and squeezing lightly in it as her eyes stared at the figure in front of her. Standing there, was a boy with long, red hair, pulled back in a ponytail, a bright red cap covering his bangs, his red eyes gleaming in the dark of the storm. Once he noticed her, he too halted and stared.

"Brick", she breathed out, squeezing just a little bit too hard in her collar.  
>His eyes bored iton hers, but then quickly gazed towards the ground again.<br>Then a slight smirk formed on his face, "Never thought I'd see you around here, Pinky."

"I could say the same about you", she said, ignoring the fact that he refused to call her by her real name just for the sake of pissing her off.  
>"So? What are you doing out here?", he asked, burying his chin in the collar of his own, leather coat.<br>"I like to walk in the snow", she muttered back, "What are _you_ doing here?"  
>His eyes darted up to meet hers again, "Same, I guess."<br>"Oh."

They stayed silent after that for a while, until Brick spoke again, "You know, it's really a surprise to walk into you out here, seeing how it's Christmas Eve and all. I'd expected you to be with your family, singing songs and eating Yule log and all that kind of stuff."  
>"I was, actually. I know it's kinda weird for me to run away like this, but", she paused, looking to the ground, avoiding his eyes, "I just wanted to get out of there for a while. All this happy holiday stuff always makes me feel so… uncomfortable. And when it snows, I can be alone, even just for a little while."<br>She looked back at him, expecting him to laugh at her, but she was surprised to see him stare. At her. A slight blush colored her cheeks and after some time, she asked, nervously, "What?"  
>"You're lucky", he said, still staring at her, "For having such a nice family."<br>This startled her.

"We never get to celebrate Christmas or any other holiday, now that I think about it", he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and lowering his head, "Boomer always tries to arrange something, but I guess having an evil monkey as a dad just isn't fit to get into the Christmas mood."  
>"So you… have never celebrated Christmas?", she asked, finding herself feel a tiny bit of stinging pity for the boy, who's usually bland behavior seemed to have lessened.<br>_Maybe the Christmas mood DID get to him_, she thought to herself, smiling inwardly.

He shook his head slowly, making the flakes that were resting on his shoulder and hat, fall down to the ground. After yet another uncomfortable silence, which they spent either thinking or trying to avoid the other's look, Brick cleared his throat and said, adjusting his cap, "So, I guess I should get going. You wanted to be alone, right? I'll just leave then. Enjoy your Christmas party."  
>But just when he turned around, a hand caught his. A blush appeared on his face while he glanced back, to find a lightly smiling Blossom.<p>

"Come with me", she smiled.  
>"Where to?", he asked, turning back around, his hand still held back by hers.<br>She just smiled and pulled him along, mumbling, "You'll see."

For a moment there, Brick thought of yelling at her, getting into a fight, or just go back home, but instead, he led her guide him. Inwardly, he shrugged, _It's Christmas Eve._

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville was known, except for the countless attacks and even the more for the many villains that stayed in it, for its extravagant Christmas decorations. The entire city was turned into one big, colorful lightning bulb, which was the result of a hundred thousand lights covering the streets, buildings, cars… Yes, even some of the citizens! But the pride of the city was their annual Christmas tree they let fly in from the forests of Canada. Each year, a giant tree was placed in the center of the city, lit by hundreds of lights and on top, a large, bright star. It surely was a sight to behold.<p>

Blossom took Brick to the top of the large Christmas tree.  
>"What are we doing here?", he grunted, "If someone sees me with a Powerpuff-"<br>"Don't worry", she reassured him, flying the last inches towards the top, "No one's out in this blizzard."

This seemed to somewhat settle him down and so they sat on the branches of the top, next to the shining star. After having reassured him once more that no one would see them, Brick started talking, telling random things that had happened and enjoying the company.

They talked for some time, until it was time for Blossom to go back.  
>"I have to get going", she said, standing up.<br>"Oh", was his only reply.

An idea occurred to her. From the pocket of her sweater, under her jacket, she took out the red scarf she had bought herself as a Christmas present. She had loved it from the moment she had seen it in the window of her favorite store. Pulling out the textile, she held it out for Brick to grab it.

He studied the red textile for a moment, before looking up at her with one eyebrow cocked.  
>"What's this?", he asked.<br>"Merry Christmas, Brick", she smiled.

A bewildered look caught him while after a minute, he slowly took it from her. He held it in his hands and stared at it, rubbing the soft clothing between his fingers. A warm light lit up his eyes when he realized what just had happened.

"Well, I should get going. Good night", Blossom said, turning around.  
>Just when she wanted to descend from the tree, something caught her and spun her around. She came face to face with a grinning Brick, who was wearing her scarf.<br>"I've got something for you too", he grinned.  
>"What is-"<br>His lips pecked hers lightly. It was a soft and tender kiss, just like when a snowflake lands on your mouth and the pleasant feeling you get when it melts, just that perfect. To Blossom, it was the most wondrous present she ever got.  
>Blushing madly, unable to move or utter a word when he pulled back, his eyes reflecting the colorful lights of the tree, she could only stare while he said, "Merry Christmas, Blossom."<p>

She was wrong. Being alone on Christmas Eve wasn't fun. This was much, much better.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's late for a Christmas love story, but I just thought of how we haven't seen any snow this year<br>and I kinda miss the days I could go out and make a snowman.  
>Anyways, I hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading!<br>Please review! :)**


End file.
